


A.C.E as

by MishMoosh



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishMoosh/pseuds/MishMoosh
Summary: This drabble is for recording my thoughts after meeting A.C.E during hi-touch so that I will never forget this precious memory





	A.C.E as

He is the like gentle flame.  
Its beauty is exotic and enchanting,  
Drawing you to go near.  
But at its first touch, you draw back,  
Realizing the danger in its pull.  
It is a thing to be admired from afar,  
But its light and warmth  
Will be proof that it is always near.

Park Junhee

 

He is like the playful wave.  
When you stand at its edges,  
Afraid to take the last step,  
It comes and  
Laps gently at your feet,  
Inviting you to join the fun.  
Surrounding you with its warmth  
And basking you under the sun.

Kang Yuchan

 

He is like the sturdy mountain.  
To be cast under its shadow  
Can be intimidating.  
But when you gaze at its face,  
You see that it is your protector  
Against wind and storm,  
Its presence is reassuring  
And its promise, undying.

Lee Donghun

 

He is like the still pond.  
Seeming to beg to be undisturbed,  
It is cold and unmoving,  
But when you take a closer look,  
In its surface,  
You see that it reflects your own naive heart.  
And at your touch,  
The gentle ripples show its true form.

Kim Sehyoon

 

He is like the young sapling.  
Its delicate form  
Seeks your protection.  
But never forget,  
Its potential is that of a great oak.  
And when it's stands,  
Tall and strong,  
It is the subject of admiration from all.

Kim Byeongkwan


End file.
